Riley Matthews
by AusllyRucas26
Summary: Riley Matthews always thought she had the good life. That is until the famous triangle was formed. From then Riley goes through changes that will never leave her the same, some changes include moving off to California and becoming a secret agent. What happens when Riley has to return to NY? What will her friends think of the new Riley Matthews? I promise the story is way better.


**Hey guys. This is my very first fanfic and I've been thinking of this plot for a while but I've never actually had the nerve of posting it. I also want to let you all know that this is like a trial run. Please leave Reviews/comments of what you think of the whole story so far. Um criticism is valuable to me because I hope that by it, I can make the story more pleasant. Anyway enjoy the first chapter and I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.**

 **All episodes leading up to Girl Meets Legacy are accurate to this story but everything after that is going to be different. Just to let you know. With that said enjoy the first chapter of Riley Matthews.**

Third Person POV

Riley and Maya are sitting down by the Bay Window enjoying their promotion day from John Quincy Adam Middle School when they hear footsteps climbing up the fire escape. Looking out the window Maya sees Lucas climbing through the window, both girls instantly make space for him between them. Maya is on his right and Riley on his left. They sit in silence until one of them speaks.

Riley POV

"You still like him?" Maya asks. I feel Lucas's eyes shift towards my direction making me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes." I say as I look at him with a smile. Knowing its my turn to ask I look over his shoulder towards Maya, my smile fading as I do, "You?"

Lucas looks away from me and turns his gaze onto Maya. Maya examines Lucas's with the same face she has when she 'Huhurs' but after a while she gives a small, "Yea."

We all look down towards the floor when we realize that no progress has been made. Our silence breaks again when Maya asks Lucas, "You still like us?"

I move my gaze from my brown hardwood floor to Lucas, I notice how he opens his mouth as if he's going to say something but after a few seconds fakes a cough. He must've lost confidence…great. After a few seconds past and Lucas realized that Maya was getting impatient with his answer he says, "Yeah."

"Perfect." I say in a mumble as I feel sadness and hurt fill the inside of my body. We all continue in dreadful silence when my gaze shifts onto Lucas. Onto his attire and how he has the usual Western look and that's all it takes for me to get lost in my own thoughts. How did I even land in this situation? When I first met Lucas on the subway I always thought that ut would be me and him. Together forever without having a stupid triangle stand in my way. But that's not the case. Why? Because Maya had to realize her feelings for Lucas and now Lucas, Maya and I are all too scared to reveal our true feelings to each other. Maya may be my Peaches. My best friend and I understand that its not her fault. She deserves to feel what she wants to feel but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to know that she has feelings for Lucas, my prince. Every time I hear Maya reveal her feelings for Lucas it is as if she stabs me with a knife, hard! I can't take this triangle anymore! Its either me or her! He can't have both.

"Riley are you okay?" Maya asks almost as if she could read my thoughts. I was about to ask her what she was referring to when I felt something wet slipping down my cheek to my chin. I touch my chin to feel something wet. A tear. I didn't even realize I was crying, I guess this whole Triangle situation has really affected me. I wipe the tear and shake my head 'No'.

"We need to make a decision." I simply say as I wipe my eyes preventing any other tears to fall. However, unlike other times this time there will be a decision.

"I know we do but how are we supposed to end the triangle without having someone get hurt?" Lucas asks clearly stressed over the whole situation. That's when it hits me. As I look over to see Lucas running a hand through his dirty blond hair and Maya not making any eye contact and biting her lower lip, I realize that this situation isn't only hurting me but all of us. Maya is my best friend, she will always be. She deserves the right to like whoever she pleases without having any stand in the way. Maya is a badass girl who isn't afraid of sometime in detention and Lucas he is a western cowboy who got expelled for something huge. How did I not see this before? They are both obviously Campfire. I feel tears fill my eyes at the realization.

I look over to Lucas and examine his wonderful, beautiful features. Could it be that him and I aren't really meant for each other? 'Yes' I hear my conscience say. Another tear falls taking the journey of reaching my chin. Before I regret what I am about to say, I catch their attention with a cough.

"I think I have a solution." I say quickly. I feel them both exchange a glance as if wondering what I am about to say and if it's good or bad. Before I back out I take a deep breath knowing that after what I say nothing will be the same, it hasn't been the same because every day I feel like a different Riley. I have to do this to save my friendship with both of them. Finally I say, "I think that the only solution to end this triangle will have to be to give….."

 **Well that was the first chapter. Like I said this was kind of a trial run so I didn't write as much and I know this chapter is too short but let me know what you guys thought of it so far. Leave a comment or review and with the results I get I'll determine if I should continue this story or not. Oh and for those of you wondering... YES THIS IS A TOTAL RUCAS FANFIC. With that said, Ill see you all till the next.**


End file.
